


Protective Older Brothers

by Catlixe



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Attraction of Unrelated Brothers, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/pseuds/Catlixe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Dean without a context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wish from my friend MAJ. I did not intend this picture to illustrate anything specific beyond Simon and Dean goodness. That is why the blurb is optional and interpretation of the picture remains yours.

**_Supernatural:_** Dean Winchester. Hunts demons and other evil supernatural creatures. Investigates when he hears rumors of the weird and unusual.

**_Firefly:_** Dr Simon Tam. Somewhat uptight. Brilliant. On the run - "most wanted" by the Alliance in 2517. Can get shy and awkward in close, intimate situations with people he fancies.

  


[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Simon_Dean_beer_Catlixe__2014_zps7e0kkcqb.png)

They are not yet drunk enough to bond over dealing with freaky younger siblings and keeping them safe. Wars with no peace in sight, more traps, more enemies. A good thing their lives are centered around their siblings, otherwise there would be no center.

**"So, Simon, is it? No, I do believe you. You are far from home. And where is that home, again?"**

************


End file.
